The Blading Life of Crystal Tendo Season 1
by ShadowPhoenix34
Summary: Follow the story of Yu's older sister as she joins him in his time with the Dark Nebula. Along the way she catches the attention of a certain Dragon Emperor. Join her and her bey as they try to live through each day with a secret few know.
**Okay I know I have a ton of other stories but I am working on them I just have been wanting to write this story for over a year and now that I can I want to get it started. It probably won't be updated as often as my other stories but I will be updating. SO tell me what you think. Review and Follow and Favorite.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade no matter how much I wish I did own Ryuga.**

 **Third Person POV**

Two figures were flying over a rocky wasteland in a black helicopter. "We're almost there Ryuga." A man wearing a black suit, a white collared shirt, red tie and glasses said. HE had black hair with a streak of yellow fringe in the front shaped like a lightning bolt.

"The bladers you want me to meet are really is a wasteland like this?" The teenage beside him asked. The teen in question was wearing black combat boots, black leather pants, and a black sleeveless top with golden- yellow accents. He was also wearing a white coat that he had hanging around his shoulders like a cape. A golden bey holder was on his left wrist and was in the shape of a dragon's head and around his head was a golden dragon headpiece. His hair was white with a red streak and was spiked. He was a tannish color and his golden eyes gave him an exotic look. The man, known as Doji, leaned over his armrest to answer the teen.

"Merci has hacked into computers all over the world and this is their location. They should prove useful to Dark Nebula." Ryuga looked out the window of the helicopter and noticed giant craters. Some of said craters were blackened as though burned by flames. They landed the helicopter in a stretch of desert that had not yet been made into a crater. Doji was the first to step out of the helicopter. However he leaned his hand against the side of the copter near the door and allowed Ryuga to walk off. The teen leaned the upper half of his body out of the door as his 'cape' blew in the wind. Silhouetted by the sun was a small figure, suddenly without warning another figure landed near the small figure standing near their side. The new figure was about a foot taller than the first figure and seemed to be a female by the way the long hair was blowing in the wind as well as the outline of a skirt could be seen.

"There they are. Please introduce yourself to Ryuga." Doji told the figures and Ryuga made a shocked noise and his eyes grew wide. The two figures seemed to have a silent conversation before the small figure pulled out their bey launcher.

"Let it rip!" They yelled with a male voice. The bey was surrounded by a green aura and flew towards Doji and Ryuga. It hit a few feet in front of them throwing up a cloud of dust and a beam of light. When the dust cleared a giant crater had been left in the impacts wake.

"Quite impressive power don't you think." Doji stated. Ryuga suddenly burst into maniacal laughter.

"That's how you say hello?!"

"Ryuga!"

"Interesting well maybe I should be polite and return the favor!" He raised his gauntleted arm and pulled out his bey Lightning L-Drago. "Let it Rip!" He launched L-Drago towards the other two figures. "Dragon Emperor Soaring Bite Strike!" IN each of Ryuga's hands where orbs of purple energy. He molded the two together and shot a beam of purple light into the sky. The beam was also surrounded by purple rings. When the attack came back down it came back down as purple lightning. When the lightning struck the ground a dome of dark purple energy exploded knocking the opposing figure's bey into the air where it landed behind the two defeated. Now that the sun had finally moved a little more you could make out the two figures.

"The small figure was a pale skinned orange headed boy with green eyes around the age of 10 or 11. He was wearing a blue and white sailor like suit with a green turtleneck under it. You could now make out that the taller figure was definitely female. She had pitch black hair in a ponytail with an orange streak in her side sweep bangs. She was wearing a red long sleeve shirt that was cut mid drift showing her stomach. The tank top she wore under it was also mid drift. On each of her hand's she wore a black fingerless glove. On her right arm she had a golden armband in the shape of another kind of dragon known as a Wyvern. She wore a purple crystal necklace as well as a golden charm bracelet on her left wrist. In both of her ears she hand hanging silver skull and crossbones earrings. A black mini skirt with red accents, black stockings and black knee high boots completed the ensemble. She had two golden wallet chains on the upper chain she had her red bey holder and on the lower chain she had her black launcher. She had slightly tan skin which highlighted her green eyes. She also wore a white shoulder bag to hold everything that wasn't bey related. She was around 5'6 and was 15-16 years in age.

"So cool." The child stated with his eyes wide. The female just rolled her eyes at his behavior. The small boy ran up to Ryuga with stars in his wide, green eyes. "Oh my gosh! That was the coolest thing ever! You have to be the world's strongest blader!" The female just looked at the sky and let out a long exhale Ryuga looked shocked and confused over the child's hyperness and reaction to losing but his attention was drawn to Doji when he introduced the two.

"Master Ryuga I would like to introduce you to the Tendo siblings. The boy is Yu and the girl in Crystal." Crystal's eye twitched at being called 'girl' like she was just a small child but she let it go and stood beside her brother. She nodded her head slightly in greeting before pulling her brother away by the collar of his sailor suit away from Ryuga to give him room to breathe and his personal space back. Yu pouted when his sister yanked him back away from his new idol. "Now then to the reason for our visit. Mr. and Miss Tendo I extend an invitation to joining our organization. Will you lend us your skill and your strength?" Doji asked them.

The siblings looked to each other and shrugged. "Sure sounds like fun." Yu answered before looking towards his sister.

"Better than being in this wasteland any longer." Crystal said in a bell like voice. As the two stepped into the helicopter the Battle Bladers tournament was ready to begin.


End file.
